A business owner or manager may wish to stay informed about events occurring in one or more retail locations, and especially may wish to receive frequent updates about the financial performance of a particular retail location, even when the owner or manager is away from the retail location. Existing communication mechanisms may not be convenient, and may lack the capability of providing detailed financial information.